1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover structure in a slide position detection device for a vehicle seat that is mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile, an aircraft, a boat, a vessel, or a train.
2. Description of Related Art
A slide position detection device for a vehicle seat is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-15202 (JP 2014-15202 A). This detection device includes a magnetic detector that is attached to a movable rail, and a detected portion that is attached to a fixed rail so as to face the magnetic detector. When the movable rail slides on the fixed rail, a slide position is detected by detecting whether or not the detected portion is located at the position facing the magnetic detector.
In the art described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-15202 (JP 2014-15202 A), the fixed rail is fixed to a floor via a bracket, and therefore, there is a large clearance between the floor and the magnetic detector that is attached to the movable rail. Accordingly, even in the case where there are magnetic foreign substances, such as iron pieces, on the floor, there is a low possibility of a decrease in detection performance due to the adhesion of the foreign substances to the magnetic detector. However, in the case where the fixed rail is directly fixed to the floor, there is a small clearance between the floor and the magnetic detector. This increases the possibility that the detection performance may decrease due to the adhesion of magnetic foreign substances such as iron pieces on the floor to the magnetic detector. Furthermore, when magnetic foreign substances, such as iron pieces, are located in the vicinity of the magnetic detector for some reason, the magnetic detector may attract them and may cause them to adhere thereto, which may result in a decrease in the detection performance, in the art described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-15202 (JP 2014-15202 A).